1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a package-on-package (POP) type semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, various semiconductor devices and electronics using the semiconductor devices are increasingly required to have high capacity, compactness, and small size. Accordingly, various packaging technologies with respect to the characteristics described above are being developed. One of the packaging technologies is known as a technology in which a plurality of semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked to realize a high density chip stacking. According this technology, a plurality of semiconductor chips having various functions may be stacked in a relatively small area when compared to a general package including one semiconductor chip. However, packaging technologies in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked may have a relatively low yield compared to single chip packaging technologies.